Your Never Alone
by keoke666
Summary: Umm, well this was the only catarogy that wasnt completly wrong, its writen about 2 of my friends, who will prob kill me as the story progresses... rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own my friends, if i did they would all be in tight little maid dresses serveing me in my bed room . i also do not own herrin or any places mentioned in this story, although the ideas came from my sick twisted mind .

Chrissie slowly opened her eyes, wondering just why she even bothered to wake. It had been a

while since she had been with anyone, male or female, and she was starting to wonder was

something wrong with her as she started to pull her body out of her warm and comfy bed. " Well i

could always go to the park and walk around for a bit." She said to herself, finally able to pull

herself completly out of bed, wondering once again, why was she even alive, did she even have a

soul any more? if she did it was certinly not in one interupted her own thoughts

however when she spotted her dark jeans and her gloves, smileing to herself. " At least i can get a

thrill out of scareing a couple of the damn kids around the park while i walk." Picking up her phone

she noticed she had a text from Rachel, whom she usally called Near, the text had said that they

were going to Herrin fest tonight, and Near was wondering did Chrissie whom she refured to as

Mello, wanted to go with them. Mello had to think for a few moments, but desided to go, after all

she might get a chance to see Paige, who she was seemingly maddly in love with. Paige however

was Mello's friend and also perfectly straight. Mello sighed lightly, she wished that paige would

save her from the lonely shell that she had become, but she knew she had little chance with her

godess as she headed for the park.

Mello put her hands into her pockets as she walked deeper into the park. She had been walking

around for about a hour and her legs were begining to get tired, besides it had took alot of her

energy to scare the 6 or 7 kids that were roaming the park, and now all that was left was herself

and her thoughts, feeling like a stranger in her own mind , like she didnt exsist anymore.

Unconsisly she pulled her sleeves down farther, the scars on her arms and wrists told a story, one

she was not willing to share yet. Looking around her she desided she had gone far enough, sitting

down under one of the bigger tree's. She rested there for a bit, Pondering why things had to go

wrong in her life, why did she have to move back then, why even, was she still alive. Mello shook

those thoughts out of her mind as she stood, desideing to head back, she did after all have plans.

Mello had just finished applying her makeup, pulling her sleeve down once more as Near came

through the door. It wasn't uncommon for Near to come in without knocking, mostly because it

was Nears house. Mello prefured to live at Nears then her own home... No, this was home to her.

That place was just a house, one filled with her lonely and empty life. " Hey" Near greeted,

removeing Mello from her thoughts. " Hey " Mello returned, flashing a fake smile at her best friend

who was careing yet innocently oblivious to the chao's running through Mello's mind.

" You ready to go?" Near asked, waiting for her best friend. Mello simply nodded before grabbing

her sweater and heading out the door. She and Near would be driveing alone to wait for Kiah and

Paige, who had gone with Kiah to help her buy more skinny jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

In the car

Mello stared out the car window, they still had alot of time before kiah and paige got there, so Near had desided that they should

go for a drive had suited Mello fine, the earlier thoughtsstill drifting around in her head. " Chrissie can i talk to you?"

Nears too quiet voice pulled Mello out of her own thoughts as she turned to look at her best friend. From the tone she could tell

something was wrong, so she nodded and pulled into a parking lot before turning the car off. " What's wrong Rach?" Mello

asked as she watched Near try to hide the tears in her eyes. Mello knew that it was most likely about Ted, who was Near's

boyfriend and had been in a fight with Near for about a week. The impact it had on near, who was a soft, careing girl if not

alittle nervous and jumpy when it came to her relationshipwas easy to see as Near struggled not to break down in front of

Mello. Mello however noticed and placed her hand on Near's shoulder, telling her that " It's going to be ok Rach, just tell me."

Oh how Mello would like to wrap that boy's intestine around his throat and strangle him with it though, but she put her

thoughts aside and focused on her best friend. " Ted left me for someone prettier, it's because im fat and ugly isnt it?" Near

said, finally letting the dam burst and the tears fall. " Your not fat or ugly Rach, and im going to hunt him down and break his

neck for hurting you" Melz said angerly, leaning over to comfort her best friend as she cryed. She had disliked Ted from

the moment he had entered their lives, and she would never forgive him for hurting her best friend. Mello slowly held Near and

patted her back, whispering soothing words , noticeing that she was wearing a very alluring perfume, which had weirded her

out a bit when she relized that she was smelling Nears neck. She also could see the bitemarks that were left by Ted weeks

ago, trying not to shudder as she thought about that Jackass doing who knows what with Near. Mello continued to comfort

Near till Kiah called , wondering where they had gone. Giveing Near one last hug she turned the car back on, and headed

towards Herrin fest

Herrin fest

Mello was watching one of the bands, thinking about how much they sucked and eating a hotdog, when Paige walked by and

instantly drew her attention to her. " Well Rachel, your going to have to find a better man, Kiah and Melz are good men to

choose from." Paige had been telling Near, causeing kiah to respond teaseingly with. " Yea, Melz is a great guy, why dont

you show her how great Melz is by kissing him Paige." Mello blushed slightly at the comment, zoneing out and wondering

just what it would be like to kiss Paiges soft lips...

Altered Time

Mello's breath caught as Paige came close to her, closer then she usally gets as Mello looked into her crushes eye's, Paige

moved closer and closer until their lips met, the kiss feeling both breathtakeing and oddly empty.

Real Time

Rachel watched Kiah and Paige tease each other back and forth, noticeing how Mello was stareing at Paige, it really was sad

how Mello kept chaseing after someone who would never love her in return. Near thought that Mello was a someone kind

hearted person, at least if you were on her good side, she was funny and reliable when you really needed her to be and was

the best friend Near could ask for. Near thought Mello deserved the best as she continued to watch her, noticeing she had

zoned off yet again, and by the blush on her face she was thinking about Paige. As near watched Mello however , she did not

notice the small blush that appeared on her own face.

Dream world

Ted slowly leaned in and kissed her, Slipping his hand up her shirt to cup her sized D breasts. Near leaned in to him slightly

loveing the feeling as he moved in for another kiss, but right before their lips touched, he changed into Mello, the older girls

lip's meeting her own.

Wakeing world

Near sat up Straight up her bed, wipeing away the cold sweat that had formed on her forehead. " What the fuck ?" She asked

outloud, spotting Mello next to her. " Did we?" She asked herself, panicing slightly before she became fully awake and aware.

" It was just a dream?" She said to noone , subconsisly touching her own lip's. Sure she had kissed Mello before, slightly,

and by accident but it had never felt like that. " I... I suppose it was because i was thinking of ted right before, and she is the

last person i saw before i fell asleep." Near stated, trying to calm herself and make sense of the dream before laying back

down, and falling back to sleep.


End file.
